In the operation of track type machines, it is common to encounter terrain of varying types. Some types of terrain are relatively soft and will not cause much wear of the components of the track assembly, while others are highly abrasive and cause accelerated wear of the components. In terrain that is extremely rocky, for instance, the track shoes are known to wear at an exceptionally rapid rate. In particular, the grouser area of the track shoe, or the portion of the shoe that contacts the rocks, is especially susceptible to premature wear.
In other components, such as ground engaging tools and compactor teeth, that typically encounter operation in highly abrasive terrain, it is common to apply strips of abrasion resistance material to strategic areas of the component to extend the wear life. This material is commonly known as A. R. M. (Abrasion Resistant Material). While this material has been known to be highly effective in abrasive material, it has not been quite as successful in areas of high impact, such as rocky conditions. One difficulty encountered with A.R.M. in high impact areas is the tendency for the strip of A.R.M. to lose its bond with the metal component, thus reducing its term of effectiveness.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.